Octopussy and The Living Daylights
Octopussy and The Living Daylights is the fourteenth James Bond novel by Ian Fleming , released in 1966. Fleming could not finish the book. He died in 1964. This is a short story with different stories about Bond, like the book For Your Eyes Only . The title of this book refers to the originally two stories. The other stories were added in later editions. The four stories in the collection are: #'Octopussy' - The Dutch title of this is the same. The film Octopussy tells a new story, but it does contain a reference to this short story. #'The Living Daylights' - The Dutch title of this is Much love from Berlin . There is also a film made in this story: The Living Daylights , although only the beginning of the movie is based on this story .. #'The Property of a Lady' - The Dutch title of this is To own a lady . This tale was added to the bundle in 1967. The beginning of the film Octopussy contains elements of this story. #'007 in New York' - The Dutch title of this is the same. The story was originally in the book Thrilling Cities , and was only added to this collection in 2002. The name of the girl, Solange, is used in the film Casino Royale . The end of the film , Quantum of Solace has some similarities with this story. Content [ hide ] *1 Octopussy *2 The Living Daylights *3 The Property of a Lady *4 007 in New York Octopussy [ edit ] War hero Major Dexter Smythe has lived in luxury in Jamaica , where he is particularly engaged in catching fish special and conducting an octopus , he has the nickname given Octopussy. One day James Bond comes along and tells him that found the body of the mountain guide Oberhauser. From a long flashback reveals that Dexter Smythe stock a few years ago Nazis had found gold, and Oberhauser killed to make off with the gold to go. However, the body was in a glacier right, and so returned after many years. Bond leaves before he reveals the major why he personally came to tell: Oberhauser was like a second father to him. Dexter Smythe comes the next day to life when he is stabbed, then drowns him Octopussy. By a poisonous fish Bond shows this in the files as suicide. The Living Daylights [ edit ] Agent 272 must be from East Berlin to escape, and Bond must prevent Trigger, an unknown sniper from the KGB , 272 will shoot. Ultimately, Trigger a young girl, every day with a cello -case voorbj walked and where Bond had a crush on. Bond shoots her do so not dead, but only injured. Her His colleague Sender reprimanded him because Bond had strict orders to kill, but Bond does not care to. Trigger The Property of a Lady [ edit ] An MI6 clerk, Maria Freudenstein, is suspected to be. A double-agent Now they suddenly have a Faberge egg has inherited, M thinks this is a ploy by the KGB to pay as they go up for auction. egg immediately her A senior KGB agent will simply buy back the egg. Bond must ensure that he discovers who the attendees this man is, and does so by driving up the price. The one person who keeps offering must be the KGB and is thus explained briefly below to persona non grata . 007 in New York City [ Edit ] Bond is in New York to tell her lover an agent of the KGB. Female colleague The story also is mainly a detailed description of the city, and Bonds culinary preferences. In his reflections of New York Federal concludes that the city has everything. If he goes to the reptile house at Central Park Zoo, to meet Solange, he discovers that his conclusion was premature New York: Central Park Zoo has no reptile house. Category:1966 books